Harry Potter and the Order of the Bleached Phoenix TRADUCCIÓN
by Thalia Schieffer
Summary: Traducción! La historia original es de Eradona con el mismo nombre! Sólo es una traducción. "Debido a la amistad entre dos ancianos entrometidos, Ichigo Kurosaki y compañía acaban en Hogwarts. La misión: Proteger a Harry Potter! Principalmente personajes de Bleach interactuando con el mundo mágico.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, escenarios y todo lo que podáis reconocer, son propiedad de J.K. Rowlling y Tite Kubo. La trama es de **Eradona**, esta es sólo una traducción de una fan de la autora autorizada por la misma.

Capítulo 1

La Guerra de Invierno había acabado, pero la lucha entre la Sociedad de Almas y Aizen no había hecho más que empezar. Los 13 Escuadrones de Guardia de la Corte con la ayuda de humanos excepcionales y algunos exiliados olvidados, habían logrado matar a uno de los traidores, ex-capitanes, Tossen; Gin estaba en condición crítica luego de traicionar Aizen y los shinigamis estaban recuperando y restableciendo su fuerza, sabiendo que él iba a volver a atacarlos. Era tiempo de reconstruir y reunir; y para algunos de ellos, para entrenar y hacerse más fuertes.

Ichigo Kurosaki estaba sentado en una mesa con Urahara, tomando té, luego de entrenar con él para controlar su presión espiritual. Él había finalmente logrado sellar Zangetsu justo aquél día, y él no necesitaba un comandamiento de liberación, sólo un pequeño pulso de reiatsu en la zanpakuto, y ésta, inmediatamente se convertía en su Shikai.

¿Por qué alguien que había pasado el equivalente a tres meses en el Dangai necesita entrenar para controlar su presión espiritual? Porque él estaba trabajando en NO dejar que ésa volviese a ser como antes (cuando se fugaba por todas partes como un grifo roto), pero en un 'sano intermedio'. Él había convertido todo su reiatsu en fuerza física para poder derrotar a Aizen y usar el Getsuga Tensho Final... lo que no hizo. Por alguna razón, tan pronto como Ichigo le dijo lo que estaba a punto de hacer - Aizen aparentemente tuvo un ataque de pánico o tuvo una premonición que el ataque de Ichigo sería mortal para él o suficiente como para herirlo tan gravemente que ni siquiera él podría recuperarse de él; lo siguiente que el shinigami sustituto supo, una Garganta era abierta y El Hombre Que Pudo Ser Dios se zambullía en ella para luego cerrarla, dejando Ichigo y un recién llegado Urahara con casi idénticas expresiones de "WTF?".

"¿Qué demonios ha pasado?" Ichigo gritó a Kisuke.

El dueño de la tienda, mirando a donde la Garganta había acabado de cerrarse dio de hombros y meneó la cabeza.

"Me supera completamente." Él contestó, rascándose la cabeza bajo su siempre presente sombrero a rayas verdes y blancas. Maldiciendo, Ichigo clavó Tensa Zangetsu en la suciedad, se dejó caer en una roca y puso mala cara, mucho para el desconcierto de Urahara. Ichigo estuvo tres meses en el Dangai entrenando con Tensa Zangetsu, gastó casi toda la energía espiritual de su padre - ¿y ni siquiera pudo usar _Mugetsu_? No que él no estaba aliviado de poder quedarse con sus poderes, pero aún así...ellos no tuvieron la oportunidad de de hablar más sobre ello, ya que en ése momento todos sus amigos llegaron, más o menos sanos y salvos, de Hueco Mundo. Más tarde, Urahara teorizó que el Hogyoku notó que el Gestuga Tensho Final era una amenaza mortal y forzó Aizen a retirarse, ya que retirarse no estaba en la personalidad del hombre. Al fin y al cabo, Aizen sabía todo sobre _Mugetsu_ y cuán poderoso ése ataque era; Isshin lo había usado una vez en sí mismo, al fin y al cabo.

Él también estaba entrenando otra vez con los vizards para poder controlar su hollow interno mejo muchos días la semana. Hiyori aún estaba recuperándose en el Cuarto Escuadrón, por lo que él estaba trabajando con Shinji o Lisa la mayor parte del tiempo. Muchos de los oficiales aún se estaban recuperando, por lo que los que estaban recuperados o sanos trataban de tomar el relevo y habían sido cedidos a otros escuadrones para ayudar hasta que sus oficiales mejorasen. Incluso los vizards - a regañadientes- habían ayudado durante un tiempo, siendo ex-oficiales, hasta el padre de Ichigo, Yoruichi y Urahara. Además, Ichigo había empezado a aprender _kidou _de su padre (quién no había sido su primera opción como instructor), y trabajando en el mano a mano con Yoruichi. Además de trabajar de nuevo con Urahara en su manejo de la espada, su horario actual tenía su tiempo libre extremadamente lleno. De hecho, iría tan lejos como para decir que no tenía tiempo libre. Tan poco, que él estaba, de hecho, dejando la búsqueda de _Hollows _para el _Shinigami _local - y los vizards, quiénes, si poniendo los ojos en blanco, tomaron otra vez esa misión.

Inconscientemente, él flexionó su mano izquierda, testándola. Se notaba raro, y un poco dura. Urahara le miraba por debajo del ala de su sombrero, y cuando Ichigo se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo, frunció el seño y apartó la mirada.

"¿Va todo bien, Ichigo-kun?" Urahara le preguntó. Ichigo asintió. Su reiatsu estaba tan interiorizado, tan encerrado, que Ichigo se había vuelto invisible hasta para aquellos que ya lo conocían; hasta había podido sorprender a Uryu, cosa que se asustó al Quincy a tal punto que una o dos veces había chillado como una niña cuando Ichigo le había dicho "Boo". Fue por eso que Aizen pensó que él había vuelto atrás, cuando en realidad Ichigo había evolucionado más allá de los sueños más salvajes del traidor. Lo que él estaba haciendo ahora era _desaprender _lo que había aprendido con Zangetsu durante aquél tiempo y tratando de encontrar un 'intermedio sano'. Sí, él finalmente había aprendido a controlar su presión espiritual - pero había tenido un precio. Uno muy alto. De ahí la palabra 'sano'.

Kisuke y Yoruichi se habían alarmado bastante cuando volver a su cuerpo se había vuelto extremadamente doloroso; tanto, que él se había vuelto bastante reacio a dejar su cuerpo, ya que eso significaba tener que volver. Por lo que, un día cuando había llegado a la tienda luego de la escuela - la Capitana Unohana estaba esperando por él. Ichigo había tragado en seco cuando la había visto, y luego muy mansamente (él estaba completamente convencido que ella era el segundo capitán más fuerte, y probablemente aún más poderosa que Kyoraku y Kenpachi... bueno, al menos no había estado el Raro esperándole) hizo todo lo que ella y Kisuke le habían pedido mientras le hacían una serie completa de extraños y bizarros experimentos. Hasta su padre, quién Yoruichi había traído cuando iban por la mitad, estaba desconcertado por lo que le estaban haciendo.

Cuando habían acabado, ella había hablado con Isshin por un buen tiempo, antes de que volviese a la Sociedad de Almas, e Isshin había estado serio y sombrío cuando ellos volvieron a casa. Una semana después, Ichigo había recibido un _Gigai _para que sustituyese a su cuerpo, el cual, le había dicho Kisuke, se estaba rompiendo. Ya no podía soportar el esfuerzo de su enorme reiatsu. Para decirlo sin rodeos - su cuerpo humano se estaba muriendo.

Mientras estaba ahí sentado, refrescándose luego de un ejercicio de esfuerzo mental, tratando de acostumbrarse a su gigai y todo lo que _eso _significaba, su mente estaba en las crípticas palabras de despedida de Renji - el cabeza de piña roja se las había arreglado para venir durante dos horas aquél día para ayudarlo a entrenar. Su amigo le había dicho que no podía esperar para ver las expresiones de algunas caras cuando Ichigo caminase detrás de otra gente desapercibido; cuando él había salido del Dangai, Ichigo no era nada más que un espacio vacío. Rukia, que estaba feliz sólo con verle vivo y de una sola pieza, no lo notó, ya que Byakuya se había abalanzado y se la había llevado, apenas dando a Ichigo la oportunidad de darse cuenta que ella estaba bien. Hasta Renji se había quedado conmocionado por la rapidez de las acciones de su capitán, su boca entreabierta mientras miraba detrás de ellos. Ichigo tenía la impresión que era Byakuya de quién Renji estaba hablando. Tan leal como Renji era, había veces que el pelirrojo se sentía ofendido en nombre de su amigo. Ichigo había hecho tanto... ¿No se merecía un poco más de reconocimiento y aceptación de parte de la Sociedad de Almas? A veces parecía que sólo Kyoraku y Ukitake estaban dispuestos a luchar por él.

Ichigo saltó súbitamente cuando escuchó una voz alegre saludar mientras su propietario entraba en la tienda. _¿Qué demonios? Esa no puede ser... _Al darse cuenta que era su hermana Yuzu, Ichigo escupió el sorbo de té que había estado a punto de tragar... ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Tessai Tsukabishi, el ex-capitán del escuadrón de kidou. Tessai había sido el primero a quién Ichigo había preguntado sobre aprender kidou. Después de todo, ¿quién mejor que el ex-capitán del escuadrón?

"Ah, ¿No lo sabías, Ichigo-kun?" Urahara lo miraba desde detrás de su abanico "los niños se han convertido en muy buenos amigos..."

"No, es cierto, no lo sabía..." Ichigo tosió. Se volvió para ver a sus dos hermanas entrando en la habitación, Yuzu con regalos en la forma de un enorme plato lleno hasta el borde con pasteles deliciosos.

"¡Onii-chan! ¡Aquí estás!" ella sonrió a su hermano mayor en cuanto lo vio, y rápidamente puso el plato en la mesa dándose prisa para abrazar a su hermano, casi derribándole. Ellos no llegaban a verse con frecuencia, ella a menudo se quejaba a su gemela. Karin mientras tanto fue saludando a Ururu y mirando a Jinta.

_Bueno, _Ichigo pensó, _Karin es amiga de uno de ellos, de todos modos_. Entonces, vio la razón por la que Karin estaba mirando a Jinta...y se encontró frunciendo más el ceño. El chico pelirrojo, de quién a menudo Ichigo pensaba como un mini-Renji en prácticas, quién estaba mirando a Yuzu con ojos de adoración. Karin encontró su mirada con la de su hermano, y puso sus ojos en blanco. _Lo tengo todo controlado, Ichi-nii, no te preocupes_, decía su expresión. Jinta, mientras tanto, había notado la mirada de Ichigo y había tragado en seco.

_Vale; lo dejaré en tus manos entonces. Pero si me necesitas..._

_Te lo haré saber._

_Bien._

De hecho, cuando pensaba en ello, nadie jamás sería lo suficientemente bueno para Yuzu. Nunca. Y cuando lo discutieron un tiempo después, Karin estuvo de acuerdo con él. Sin embargo ambos razonaron, mejor que sea alguien que sabía lo que estaba ahí fuera, sabía lo que podía pasar y estaba preparado para luchar con ello, que alguien que fuese completamente ignorante. Pero era demasiado pronto como para pensar en cosas como esa. Ellas tenían sólo doce, después de todo. Y al menos Jinta no venía con todos los primeros que el primer 'enamoramiento' de Karin hizo - estando ese entre los vivos. Para su primer llamado interés romántico no era otro que el niño genio, el capitán del décimo escuadrón, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Un interés adquirido a través de una pelota de fútbol, no menos... mierda, ¿quién era él para hablar? Su propia luz del amor era aún más vieja que Toshiro e igual de 'muerta'. Y tenía la complicación añadida de ser la hermana adoptiva del mayor palo en el culo noble del Seiretei... suspiró, sintiéndose más deprimido que nunca. Los hermanos Kurosaki era un gran lío.

"Ichigo..." Yuzu le miró.

"¿Qué pasa, Yuzu?"

"¿Algún día volverá Rukia-nee-chan? La echo de menos." Hasta Karin parecía querer saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, y ella había a menudo sospechado de Rukia, sospecha que se probó correcta cuando ella descubrió que Rukia era una Shinigami.

"No lo sé, Yuzu. Espero que sí. En estos momentos necesitan cada oficial sin discapacidad que tengan allí," Suspiró, recordando la presencia de todos los Capitanes y Tenientes, así como sus amigos vizard, cuerpos y partes plagados por la falsa Ciudad de Karakura...parecía tan irreal en aquél momento, como algún tipo de película de miedo. En el final, los únicos oficiales sin discapacidad que quedaron fueron los que se habían ido a Hueco Mundo: Byakuya, Mayuri, Nemu, Kenpachi, Renji, Unohana, y Isane, y los oficiales que no habían estado con ellos, como los tercer asientos de Ukitake-san y la teniente de Kyoraku-san, Nanao Ise. Capitana Unohana, Orihime y Hachigen habían tenido sus manos llenas durante un tiempo.

"Bueno... ¿por qué no la mandan en uno de los grupos que vienen para ayudarte con los hollows? Digo, sé que no la dejarían quedarse por demasiado tiempo, pero un desvío rápido para decir 'hola' y darnos un abrazo..." Karin gruño. "¿Pueden hacerlo, no? Me refiero a que dejan que ese raro con cabeza de piña pararse lo suficiente como para disfrutar de la cena y él es de un rango superior."

Hubo sonrisas y toses educadas debido al apodo que Karin le dio a Renji. Ellos podían y con su conocimiento del Mundo de los Vivos, no había ninguna razón para que no pudiese. Ichigo sentía como si él supiese por qué ella estaba siendo contenida - Byakuya Kuchiki. Él miró a Yoruichi, que estaba sentada al lado de Urahara, y por la astuta, mirada de reojo que ella le dio...supo que estaba en lo cierto. Al fin y al cabo, Renji había sido enviado un montón de veces, y sí, algunas veces, hasta se las había ingeniado para quedarse a cenar para poder rellenar a Ichigo, Isshin y Urahara de lo que pasaba por el Seiretei. Y cuando Ichigo había preguntado, de una manera muy indirecta, por qué no había vuelto, él se había vuelto muy incómodo. Entonces Ichigo lo supo, y no había presionado a su amigo por una respuesta. Ellos habían finalmente llegado a un punto en el que no estaban siempre compitiendo entre si y él no quería arriesgarlo. Le había hecho saber a Renji, de una manera igual de indirecta, y Renji se sintió bastante aliviado. Ichigo se había sorprendido que su amistad había de hecho, progresado hasta aquél punto.

"Su capitán aún no se ha recuperado completamente," dijo Ichigo en un tono quieto, un poco preocupado. Ukitake no era el individuo más saludable de la Sociedad de Almas, pero él era uno de los favoritos de Ichigo. De hecho, Ichigo iría tan lejos como para decir que él era la persona en la que él más confiaba y respetaba luego de Rukia y Renji. Él había desafiado la Cámara de los 46, el Comandante General y la ley sólo para salvar Rukia de la ejecución. Eso en sí mismo, había hecho de él un hombre honorable, aparte de ser un buen hombre. "Así que en lo que las asignaciones de Rukia se refiere..."

"Su hermano tiene la última palabra. Ukitake no tiene la fuerza para discutir con él en este momento,"

"Oh sí, "murmuró Urahara, "y todos sabemos lo mucho que Byakuya adora a Ichigo-kun."

"Derecho de vuelta para él," Ichigo replicó irritado.

"Ichigo," Yoruichi suspiró. Ellos ya habían bailado ese baile... demasiadas veces.

"Mira, sé exactamente como es él. _Lo tengo todo de eso. _También tengo un par de cosas más. Estabas- estás igual de bien colocada que él. Y no eres nada como él. También sé que la familia de Kyoraku-san es casi tan altamente colocada - y, si se tiene en cuenta la energía pura y la clasificación dentro de los escuadrones, él es aún más alto - y él tampoco es nada como él," Irritación brilló en los ojos de Ichigo, "Así que ergo, puedes ser un noble- el príncipe o la princesa de una familia noble- sin actuar como si tuvieses tu zanpakuto metido por el culo el cien por cien del tiempo. Y puedes interactuar con los demás sin tratarlos como si fuesen deshechos o basura y que no valen ni para limpiar la suciedad de tus sandalias. Y no sería malo para él sonreír al menos de vez en cuando. Él es tan frío cuanto Hyorinmaru." Ichigo corrió sus manos por el pelo y resopló con irritación. "Tú y Kyoraku-san...ambos tratáis a la gente, _no importa cuál sea su rango, _como si ellos importasen algo. Como si opinión valiese algo. No como si ellos estuviesen tan por debajo de vosotros que os diera vergüenza reconocer que existen. Tratáis a la gente como si fuesen - bueno, gente." Los ojos de Yoruichi se fueron ampliando durante el apasionado discurso de Ichigo, y su boca se abrió ligeramente con sorpresa mientras él seguía.

Él de pronto se vio en un abrazo rompe-huesos, _Demonios, _pensó, _ni siquiera la vi moverse... y está en un gigai..._

"¡Ichigo, esa fue la cosa más dulce y más bonita que me has dicho!" La Diosa del Flash olfateó, mientras trataba de estrujarlo hasta la muerte. "¿No crees, Kisuke?"

"Tiene sus momentos. Ahora sé un buen minino y deja al pobre chico respirar, ¿sí? Se está volviendo azul." Urahara se escondía detrás de su abanico otra vez. Probablemente sonriendo debido a la situación de Ichigo, el HDP.

Yoruichi dejó libre a Ichigo, pero no pudo evitar desordenarle el pelo. Sí, como si Kuchiki jamás haría eso - ni en broma. Sólo servía para darle aún más énfasis a lo que había dicho. Era como él lo había dicho, Yoruichi trataba a la gente como gente... oh, ella era suficientemente rápida como para cortarlos a trozos si hacían algo estúpido y idiota - él había tenido su pata en el ojo una vez por ser un idiota - pero eso era sólo cuando ellos estaban siendo estúpidos, idiotas y tontos. Ella sonreía, ella bromeaba, ella mostraba sus emociones - pero Byakuya no. No, todo eso estaba por debajo de él.

Y él había crecido mucho des de que había invadido la Sociedad de Almas para salvar a Rukia de ser ejecutada. Ichigo ya no era el mocoso impulsivo que había sido: Hueco Mundo le había curado eso. Hasta Uryu lo había comentado sobre ello, muchas veces, y algunos de sus profesores le habían preguntado abiertamente si él era Kurosaki Ichigo o si otro ser terrenal le había secuestrado y dejando un intercambio en su lugar. Él solía pensar más las cosas antes de reaccionar. Pero eso no significaba que él _no podía_ reaccionar rápida e impulsivamente cuando era necesario; él sólo tendía a pensar más de lo que solía: mucho más. Y darse más cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Tener un agujero abierto en tu pecho por un Cero te curaba de un montón de cosas, pensó, estremeciéndose interiormente. Aún habían noches en las que se despertaba empapado de sudor y temblando. Su padre había tenido que despertarle de una pesadilla en más de una ocasión. Y también en más de una ocasión, Ichigo se despertó y encontró a su padre allí sentado, en el medio de la noche, observándolo con preocupación. No era Aizen el que le daba pesadillas; era Ulquiorra. Le había costado un poco de torcedura de brazo para hacer que su hijo le dijese qué era lo que le daba los sudores fríos por la noche. En consecuencia, su padre había parado sus tácticas de emboscada - bueno, la mayor parte de ellas. Aparentemente, él se dio cuenta que su hijo ya tenía suficiente en su plato, especialmente des de que todo aquello con su cuerpo había comenzado...

"¿Qué pasa con chantajearle?" Karin preguntó, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos. "¿Tenéis alguna suciedad de él?"

Yoruichi se rió entre dientes "Nada que funcionase," admitió ella. "No estoy segura que pudiésemos conseguir. La Sociedad de Mujeres Shinigami han intentado conseguir una foto por años y no lo han logrado aún."

"Si es un pez-gordo noble, supongo que tampoco podríamos sobornarle," Yuzu suspiró, apoyando su cabeza en el brazo de su hermano.

"No creo que haya nada con lo que podamos sobornarle - a menos que sea la cabeza de Ichigo. Y eso, como que derrota el propósito," se rió Urahara, especialmente cuando Ichigo le gruñó.

"¿Por qué no le gusta Ichi-nii?" Yuzu se sentó, sintiéndose ofendida.

"Probablemente era el usual bocazas, auto arrogante cuando se conocieron," Karin murmuró. Ichigo se estremeció ante cuán cierta estaba su hermana. Claro que, el hecho que Ichigo había 1) Desafiado Byakuya una y otra vez; 2) se rechazaba a llamarlo por un título y a darle cualquier forma de respeto (todavía no lo había perdonado del todo, lo que para Ichigo significaba que no se había _ganado _que Ichigo usase un honorífico junto a su nombre, no como Ukitake-san, Kyoraku-san y Unohana-san); y 3) Ichigo le había ganado con un Bankai completamente nuevo que había acabado de aprender.

"Oh, es por una serie de razones," Urahara se rió. "Y ellos siguen empezando con peor pie cada vez que se encuentran..." Yoruichi se rió en ese. "Además Kuchiki-sama sigue poniéndose en una situación en la que debe agradecerle a vuestro hermano, y que lo irrita, por supuesto..."

"¿Huh?" Yuzu parecía desconcertada y miraba de uno a otro tratando de descubrir de qué estaban hablando.

"Um, algún día os contaré sobre cómo invadí la Sociedad de Almas," Ichigo se encogió de hombros.

"¿_Invadiste..._la Sociedad de Almas? ¿Para qué?" Karin miró boquiabierta a su hermano, "¿Tú sólo?"

"¡No, sólo no! Yoruichi estaba conmigo. Y Orihime, Chad y Uryu. Y pillamos más gente por el camino." Hasta Yuzu le miraba boquiabierta. "Y fuimos a rescatar a Rukia. Iban a ejecutarla."

Para su sorpresa fue Karin la que se puso de pie por la ira. "¿Iban a hacer qué?"

"Estoy suponiendo que nunca les constaste la historia completa," Dijo Yoruichi suavemente. Ichigo meneó la cabeza.

"Mira, todo fue un gran complot de Aizen, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo con dulzura. "Pero Renji, un curandero de nombre Hanataro, otro amigo Ganju Shiba, el escuadrón de Kenpachi Zaraki, y Toshiro -. Todos ellos estaban trabajando para salvarla, sólo que lo hacían de diferentes maneras, en momentos diferentes y por razones diferentes... pero cuando llegó el momento de su ejecución los que realmente estaban allí fueron Renji, su capitán Ukitake-san y el capitán del octavo escuadrón Kyoraku-san. Y Toshiro casi murió cuando supo lo que estaba pasando."

"Toshiro... ¿casi se mure?"

"Él había ido a la Cámara de los 46, que es su gobierno, para hacer un último intento... y hablar algún sentido en ellos. Él también había comenzado a sospechar de algunas cosas que estaban ocurriendo. Él y Rangiku-san los encontraron todos muertos. Aizen los había matado y era el que tiraba los hilos y daba órdenes en su nombre."

"¿Por qué él quería a Rukia-chan muerta?"

Ichigo miró rápidamente a Urahara, que parecía estar esperando por él. "Es... complicado. Tanto que aún estoy tratando de envolver mi cerebro alrededor de los planes de Aizen*. En cuanto lo haga, os lo haré saber," dijo finalmente con una sonrisa débil, optando por librar a Urahara. No estaba demasiado lejos de la verdad. Ichigo aún trataba de entender cómo _él _participaba en el total de los planes de Aizen de gobernar el universo. Él... y Rukia. Él probablemente lo sabría, si su padre no le hubiese parado Aizen de explicarle. Y Urahara admitió que no lo sabía. Por lo que, los que de hecho lo sabían eran Isshin y Aizen. Isshin no estaba hablando, y Aizen se había retirado de nuevo a Hueco Mundo.

Cuando Karin parecía a punto de protestar, Urahara la golpeó en la cabeza con su abanico. "No está mintiendo; los planes de Aizen son muy complicados y se remontan a más de 100 años. No estoy seguro que siquiera yo los comprenda completamente. Parcialmente, quizás; en total -no."

"Entonces, ¿su hermano está enojado contigo porque invadiste Sociedad de Almas para rescatar a su hermana?" Aparentemente, Yuzu se había perdido algunas páginas atrás, pero eso era normal. Su habilidad para ver a los espíritus era nueva, ella estaba aún aprendiendo sobre Sociedad de Almas. Ella aún no podía ver a los shinigami, no claramente.

"Bueno..." Ichigo se removió incómodo, "más o menos."

"¿Más o menos?" Yuzu le miró de soslayo, "¿Cómo 'más o menos'?"

"Bueno, yo medio que le derroté... luego de salvarla. Estaba tan dedicado a seguir la ley que iba a ejecutar a su propia hermana."

Las gemelas se quedaron boquiabiertas, sabiendo muy bien lo que había pasado con su hermano. Los hermanos mayores nacían primero para poder proteger a sus hermanos menores; las dos lo habían escuchado decirlo muchas, muchas veces. Era casi un credo con Ichigo.

"Oh," dijo finalmente Yuzu, y había una gran cantidad de entendimiento en aquella palabra. Un hermano tratando de ejecutar a su propia hermana... no, eso habría mandado a Ichigo con una sobrecarga de ira. De hecho, estaría echando espuma por la boca como un perro rabioso. No era de sorprender que los dos no se llevasen bien.

"Por lo que supongo que sobornarle también está fuera de cuestión ¿no?" murmuró Karin, apoyando la barbilla en las manos con tristeza.

"¿qué tal... sobornar a todos los demás?" preguntó Yuzu pensativamente.

"¿Huh?"

Yuzu sonrió beatíficamente. "¿qué tal sobornar a todos los otros capitanes?"

"¿qué tenemos con lo que podamos sobornar a todos los capitanes?" preguntó Karin, son darse cuenta que ambos, Yoruichi y Urahara estaban de pronto sonriendo.

"¿a qué sonreís, vosotros dos?" preguntó Ichigo, de pronto nervioso. Yoruichi levantó una de las sabrosas tortas del plato.

"¿Tenéis alguna idea," ella literalmente ronroneó, "cuántos de los capitanes - y tenientes- de la Sociedad de Almas, tienen un gusto por lo dulce?" Karin y Jinta, ambos rieron, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

"Hey, el gorrón (N/A 1) comerá de todo - pero sí, lo más dulce, lo mejor..." Dijo el niño, asintiendo con la cabeza. Ahora, hasta Ururu y Tessai empezaron a sonreír.

"¿Sabíais" dijo Urahara, su sonrisa cada vez mayor, "que tenemos una cocina enorme aquí?"

"¿De verdad?" Yuzu se animó. "Podría..."

"Por supuesto. Y creo que debería mencionaros... el cumpleaños de Kuchiki-san está cerca, ¿no es cierto, Yoruichi?"

La cabeza de Ichigo se volvió hacia Yoruichi, sus ojos abriéndose ligeramente. Él había tratado en vano descubrir la fecha de cumpleaños de Rukia, pero no había podido sonsacarle. ¿Cómo había podido Urahara...?

"Voy a volver y confirmarlo...mientras Yuzu planea su ataque." Asintió Yoruichi.

#

Yuzu planeó lo que quería hacer con mucho cuidado, cuestionando su hermano y Urahara sobre todos los capitanes y sus asistentes para poder tener un número exacto de personas, a la espera de Yoruichi para confirmar el cumpleaños de Rukia para ellos y el equipo de Urahara limpió la cocina hasta que brillaba. Sólo le tomó dos días a Yoruichi reunir toda la información que necesitaba: Renji era más que servicial, les dijo cuando regresó, y estaba dispuesto a ser un co-conspirador. Él pensaba que era una gran idea, al igual que Ukitake, que también era muy servicial y les ofreció su sala de conferencias para su uso.

"¿Él era?" Ichigo sonaba un poco dudoso, ya que siempre había pensado que su amigo pelirrojo sentía algún tipo de atracción por Rukia. Ukitake-san no le había sorprendido; él sospechaba que el capitán peliblanco estaba de parte de Ichigo. ¿Pero _Renji_?

"Sí. Él se dio cuenta que sólo serán amigos, y ella piensa en él como un hermano... por lo que él prefiere verte acabar con ella que cualquier otro." Ichigo estaba completamente anonadado por aquella revelación y balbuceó algo incoherente. "¿Por qué tan sorprendido? Él sabe que tú no das tu afecto a la ligera, pero cuando lo haces..." Yoruichi se encogió de hombros. "Bueno... invadiendo no sólo Sociedad de Almas por Rukia, pero Hueco Mundo por Orihime, ¿cuál es sólo una amiga?" ella sonrió, "él sabe que puede confiártela."

"¿Entonces, cuando es su cumpleaños?" Yuzu preguntó, sus ojos brillantes mientras miraba a su hermano mayor.

"Es el catorce de enero."

"Eso me da menos de dos semanas..." Yuzu ladeó su cabeza. "Por lo que, una caja de galletas para los capitanes, y estaba pensando en un gran pastel de capas por el cumpleaños de Rukia. Lo puedo hacer en trozos y lo ponemos junto para crear el completo..." Les contó a todos los que quería hacer.

"¿Tendrás tiempo de hacer todo eso?" Karin preguntó a su gemela. Preocupada por la cantidad de trabajo de la que estaba hablando.

"Si tu e Ichi-nii me ayudáis, lo tendré. Karin puede glasear las galletas, y Ichi puede decorarlas. Encontré una caja entera de diferentes colorantes alimentarios por lo que no tendré que mezclarlos," Yuzu explicó, sus ojos brillando.

Al final hasta Shinji quedó reclutado como ayudante de pastelero. Resultó que el vizard sabía romper huevos sin dejar caer trozos de cáscaras en la masa. Era una habilidad importante, dijo, cuando necesitabas romper tres docenas de huevos y sólo podías usar las yemas en una mescla y las claras en otra. ¿Por qué desperdiciar cualquier parte del huevo, si podías usar el mismo huevo en dos mesclas diferentes? Él también ayudaría a la hora de la entrega, ya que iban a ser seis pasteles de capas, y Renji también iba a pasarse para ayudar con el resto, al igual que Nanao.

"No te preocupes, que ella sabe mantener la boca cerrada," él le había asegurado a Yoruichi. "Ni siquiera el capitán Kyoraku sabrá lo que está pasando hasta que estemos listos." Capitán Ukitake le mandaría a Rukia y Kiyone en una misión falsa, y podría ser capaz de controlar sus acciones, con la ayuda de Kiyone. Esto le inquietó un poco a Ichigo, hasta que Yoruichi le aseguró que sin Sentarō, todo estaría bien. Ellos pondrían el pastel junto en la sala de reuniones del decimotercero escuadrón, y usarían la puerta privada de los Shihoin hasta el Seiretei, por lo que Orihime, Chad y Uryu desafortunadamente no podrían ir. De todas maneras, ellos ayudaron a Ichigo a comprar el regalo de cumpleaños, y fue Orihime quien vino con la idea, loca como era... pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo que para Rukia era perfecto, por lo que todos trabajaron en ello, e Ichigo insistió en poner los nombres de todos en él, ya que todos trabajaron en él e Isshin pagó la diferencia. Karin encontró el envoltorio perfecto para él. El pastel sería el regalo de Yuzu para Rukia.

Así que, allí estaban, la mañana antes, Ichigo trabajando duro en el glaseado de vainilla, el número del escuadrón - y a veces la representación de la zanpakutō del capitán si había espacio. Alrededor del uno de Yamamoto, puso llamas; y así... Cuando Renji y Nanao llegaron, todo estaba listo, y ellos cuidadosamente recogieron las cosas para el viaje a Sociedad de Almas, luego de dejar que la pareja echase un vistazo.

"Wow..." los ojos de Nanao se abrieron cuando ella había visto las galletas. Yuzu había hecho extra para el equipo de Urahara, lo que les había dado la oportunidad de probarlas. Sus ojos se abrieron detrás de sus gafas. "Increíble..."

"Te dije que era una excelente cocinera," Renji le pinchó. Ella sólo asintió. Des de que Yuzu no podía ver por completo a los shinigami - ella podía decir, vagamente, donde ellos estaban, pero no podía verlos de la manera que lo hacía su hermana - Nanao se giró hacia Ichigo.

"Por favor, dile a tu hermana que ésta es la cosa más deliciosa que jamás probé..."

Ichigo miró a su hermanita con orgullo. "Karin, ¿se lo dices? ¿ya que ella tampoco puede verme ahora?"

"Lo haré, Ichi-nii. Mejor si os marcháis chicos, o llegaréis tarde. Y no te olvides..."

"¡No lo haré! ¡No lo haré!" Karin le había hecho prometer decirle hola a Toshiro por ella. Él no podía esperar para pinchar un poco al bajo, peliblanco, capitán; era condenadamente serio, eso hacía divertido pincharle. Cuanto más insistía en ser llamado Capitán Hitsugaya, lo más se decidía Ichigo en no hacerlo: simplemente por que volvía al niño genio loco.

Yuzu miró a los otros cuando ellos se había ido, "¡Espero que funcione!" dijo, cruzando los dedos.

**¡Yey gente! Éste es el primer capítulo, no hay nada sobre el universo Harry Potter aún, pero lo habrá... Intentaré subir un capítulo a la semana, pero ya véis que son largos - y hay 49 *****me desmayo*****- y mis clases vuelven a comenzar en pocos días, por lo que... ¡haré lo que pueda!**

**La historia original es en inglés de Eradona, y es una trilogía, dos partes están hechas y publicadas, y la tercera en proceso de edición, por lo que ya véis, hay mucha historia, y se vuelve muy interesante, ¡Os lo aseguro!**

**Matta ne,**

**~Schieffer**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A****: ** a Yuri: ¡Yo hice la misma cosa! Y bueno... luego, decidí que era demasiado buena historia, por lo que decidí pedirle a **Eradona** que me dejase traducirlo. ¡Me halaga que creas que hago tan buen trabajo! ¡Me esforzaré mucho para seguir así!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, escenarios y todo lo que podáis reconocer, son propiedad de J.K. Rowlling y Tite Kubo. La trama es de **Eradona**, esta es sólo una traducción de una fan de la autora autorizada por la misma.

* * *

Capítulo 2

_Yuzu miró a los otros cuando ellos se habían ido, "¡Espero que funcione!" dijo, cruzando los dedos._

_Ahora es cuando alguien se resbala y se cae, _pensó Ichigo, sintiéndose paranoico mientras cuidadosamente caminaban a través de las puertas. Ellos no corrieron en esta pequeña excursión por el Dangai. Y cuando el talón de Renji se apoyó sobre una piedra suelta del pavimento mientras entraban en las instalaciones del decimotercero escuadrón, los ojos de todos se abrieron y contuvieron el aliento hasta que él cogió y se enderezó, todo manteniendo su carga a un nivel estable. Capitán Ukitake había estado esperándolos, y también él había contenido el aliento al ver el casi accidente, y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando eso no pasó.

"Rápido, entrad," los guió a su sala de reuniones, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. "Eso estuvo cerca."

"Me lo estás diciendo a mí," murmuró Renji, secándose el sudor de su frente de la casi caída. "No eras el que sostenía la tarta."

"Oh, muy bonita," Ukitake dijo cuando vio las seis partes de la tarta montadas, con glaseado encima para ocultar las junturas. Entonces, Ichigo puso encima una gran decoración de azúcar, una réplica perfecta de la zanpakuto de Rukia como el toque final. "He enviado mariposas infernales, invitando a todos a la fiesta. El Comandante General tuvo que declinar, pero _él _envió una mariposa a todos, muy fuertemente sugiriéndoles que asistiesen... en otras palabras, dio un orden," Ukitake sonrió. "Pienso que él cree que una fiesta como ésta, hará maravillas para animar a la gente. Eso o él es un gran fan de IchiRuki."

"¿Un fan de qué?" Ichigo parpadeó con un poco de desconcierto, ya que nunca había oído el término antes. Renji sonrió ante el desconcierto de su amigo.

"Es un término que algunos de nosotros hemos estado usando... Es una combinación de versiones cortas de tu nombre y el de ella. Rangiku lo creó. Tenéis vuestros partidarios, ya sabes."

Ichigo lo miró boquiabierto a medida que Ukitake y Nanao asintieron.

"Ah, también hay fans del IchiHime, al igual que del IshiHime..."

"No más, por favor," Ichigo sacudió la cabeza y agitó las manos frenéticamente para detener Renji de continuar "Creo que prefiero no saberlo."

Todos se rieron de él, principalmente debido a la coloración verde que tiñó su cara al oír el otro emparejamiento. Ukitake le sonrió antes de dirigirse a Shinji. "Capitana Unohana le dio permiso a Hiyori-chan de participar, por si te gustaría ir a recogerla, Shinji."

Shinji sonrió y asintió. "Creo que iré, y gracias." Él rápidamente se fue para recogerla. Ichigo también se abstuvo de sonreír; si Hiyori descubriese que ellos estaban allí y no habían ido a por ella, ambos tendrían bultos adicionales tan pronto como fuese capaz de golpearlos de nuevo.

"¿qué pasa con Rukia?" Ichigo preguntó, "¿dónde está?"

"Kiyone la mantendrá ocupada por otra media hora. Eso le dará a todos tiempo suficiente para que lleguen todos." Ukitake le dedicó una larga mirada calculadora, en particular a la zanpakutō apoyada en su cintura, y no en su espalda antes de sonreír débilmente y miró a Yoruichi, quién asintió brevemente en respuesta a su pregunta no pronunciada. Ichigo notó su rostro ligeramente caliente.

Por supuesto los primeros en llegar fueron los luchadores felices del Decimoprimer Escuadrón, ya que eran los más cercanos.

"Hola, Ichigo," Kenpachi le sonrió, "¿Así que llegaremos a luchar hoy?"

"Erk," Ichigo tragó.

"Kenpachi," Ukitake dijo con severidad a su compañero capitán, "_No_ comenzarás nada en mi división. ¿Queda claro?"

Todos le dirigieron miradas de sorpresa al capitán de la decimotercera división. Ésa era una de las pocas veces que él había hablado así de severamente a otro capitán. Le tomó a Kenpachi tan de sorpresa que él sólo estuvo allí y pestañeó por un momento. Yachiru se rió por su reacción; él había parecido algo como una lechuza con un sólo ojo. "Hey Ichi - es un lindo pastel. ¿Quién lo hizo?" preguntó ella con los ojos abiertos del hambre.

"Mi hermana Yuzu lo hizo."

"Creía que tu hermana se llamaba Karin," Toshiro comentó mientras entraba con Matsumoto.

"Lo es. Yuzu es su gemela," Ichigo sonrió al pequeño capitán, quién comenzó a ruborizarse cuando su teniente se inclinó para mirarle a la cara con un brillo de conocimiento en su mirada.

"¿Quieres decir que hay _otra_?" Matsumoto preguntó con los ojos abiertos, fingiendo completa inocencia. Ella ya sabía todo sobre Yuzu, habiendo cuestionado Renji profundamente sobre Karin, que ya había trabajado para su capitán hacía algún tiempo. Ella miró a Ichigo y Renji y guiñó. Renji ya había confesado que Ichigo no estaba molesto - Karin podía más que manejarse sola, pero él estaba realmente, _realmente_ esperando poder gastar bromas a Toshiro sobre ella... porque era tan fácil molestar al capitán del décimo... Matsumoto había estado esperando impacientemente para cuando Ichigo regresase a Sociedad de Almas y ella pudiese ayudarle...

"Sí, son gemelas pero no son nada parecidas," Renji añadió, "Yuzu es un pequeño ángel comparada con su hermano y hermana."

Ichigo tosió, disfrutando de la incomodidad de Toshiro. _Esto será divertido. _"Oh, por cierto, Karin dice hola." En esos momentos, la cara de Toshiro estaba más roja que el pelo de Renji, y todo el mundo estaba sonriendo detrás de sus manos al diminuto capitán. "¿Y qué fue eso que escuché sobre un juego de fútbol?... porque ella está deseando saber cuándo volverás a jugar un partido con ellos," Él pretendió fruncir el ceño, con los brazos cruzados y golpeando el pie con fingida agitación, mientras la mandíbula del joven capitán se cayó ligeramente y él parpadeaba con sorpresa. "¿Qué le has estado haciendo a mi hermana mientras mi espalda estaba girada? ¿No eres un pelín viejo para ella?"

"Uh..." visiones de ser perseguido por todo el Seiretei por Ichigo en su casi invencible forma bankai apareció en la mente del joven capitán.

Ichigo tuvo que girarse o iba a empezar a reírse como Matsumoto y Ukitake habían acabado de hacer. "Lo discutiremos luego, Toshiro, _muy profundamente._" Por una vez el Capitán del Décimo Escuadrón no insistió en que le llamase 'Capitán Hitsugaya' ya que estaba bastante preocupado que su visión fuese a convertirse en realidad.

"¿Qué es tan divertido?" Hisagi y Kira llegaron junto con Momo, y por delante de Kyoraku.

"Me temo que estamos haciendo una pequeña broma a expensas del Capitán Hitsugaya," Ukitake sonrió a los recién-llegados. Por supuesto que ellos también tuvieron que comentar sobre el pastel, como lo hicieron todos los que llegaron. Los únicos reductos que no asistieron fueron Kurotsuchi (el capitán; su hija entró desapercibida y se colocó en la parte de atrás en silencio), y el Primer Escuadrón. Byakuya miró el pastel cuando llegó, luego miró silenciosamente a Ichigo, pero no dijo nada. Su expresión decía claramente que no había sido engañado en lo más mínimo por la fiesta sorpresa. Ichigo miró nervioso a Yoruichi, quién sonrió con picardía a Byakuya - y luego le sacó la lengua. El noble sólo bajó los párpados parcialmente ocultando su expresión, negó con la cabeza una vez, y giró de espaldas a ella.

"Tienes una hermana muy talentosa, Kurosaki," Soifon comentó, admirando el pastel cuando ella se acercó para saludar a Yoruichi.

"Gracias, creo que sí," él dijo orgulloso, contento que el trabajo de su hermana estaba recibiendo tanta alabanza. Yuzu había trabajado mucho en ése pastel, y él quería que todos supiesen quién lo había creado.

Sentaro eligió ese momento para entrar en la habitación. "Kiyone y Rukia están volviendo," él advirtió a todos. Kiyone debía traer Rukia derecho a la oficina. Y des de que Ichigo podía controlar su presión espiritual, por lo que no iba a descubrir nada por manarla por todo el lugar... él notó como varios capitanes le dirigían una mirada confusa, como si notando que había algo diferente en él y ellos no podían descubrir exactamente qué era... y Yoruichi se rió disimuladamente de sus expresiones, mientras Renji, que estaba al tanto del secreto, observaba con una sonrisa divertida. Y des de que Hiyori tampoco lo sabía, ella miraba a Ichigo como si ella supiese que él había hecho algo mal - pero ella no lo había pillado haciéndolo, por lo que no podía pegarle por ello. Shinji estaba conteniendo la risa por su expresión.

_Apuesto a que aún no notaron a Zangetsu sellada y no en mi espalda._.. él pensó, sus labios curvándose por la mirada perpleja que le dedicaba Byakuya, y oyó la risita divertida de Renji. Fue Yachiru la que se dio cuenta primero, y justo cuando ella abrió la boca para decir algo, Ichigo puso su dedo sobre sus labios y negó con la cabeza, y guiño, y la pequeña demonio rosa rió al tener un secreto. Encontró su mirada con la de Renji, y su amigo puso los ojos en blando al cuán obtuso todos eran. Ichigo podía ver el pensamiento pasando por la mente de Renji - _¡Y se supone que ellos son Capitanes! _Para ser justos, Renji lo sabía des de que había llegado a la escena de la batalla de Ichigo contra Aizen, y había conseguido toda la historia allí.

La segunda persona en darse cuenta fue Toshiro - él se dio la vuelta, abriendo sus ojos, yendo des de la cintura de Ichigo hasta su espada, donde normalmente era guardada Zangetsu. Yachiru se rió de nuevo.

"¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan animada?" Kenpachi le preguntó, mirándola.

"Ichi y yo tenemos un secreto y Shiro-chan (N/A) acaba de descubrirlo," ella dijo brillantemente. No hubo tiempo para que nadie dijese nada más, ya que en ese momento Kiyone abrió la puerta y empujó Rukia adentro primero. Capitanes, siendo las criaturas que son, sólo unas pocas personas gritaron "¡Sorpresa!" Y Yachiru saltó sobre la cumpleañera y la abrazó. Una vez Zaraki la libró del pequeño horror, Ukitake la llevó a la mesa que tenía el pastel, mientras ella miraba a todos, los ojos abiertos por el shock.

"¡Ichigo!" Ella dijo cuando lo vio de pie al lado de Renji y Yoruichi. "¿Qué...Cómo..."

Ichigo le sonrió, "Sorpresa enana - Feliz Cumpleaños."

"Hay algo distinto," Ella le entrecerró los ojos, haciendo que Renji, Yoruichi y Shinji se riesen.

"Eso es lo que todos han estado pensando, pero sólo Yachiru y el Capitán Hitsugaya han podido descubrirlo hasta ahora," Renji sonrió.

"De hecho, me di cuenta de ello, estaba meramente siendo educado," Ukitake les sonrió, "Enhorabuena Ichigo-kun. Has conseguido desconcertar a todo el mundo aquí." Ichigo se rió ante el comentario.

"Deberías haber escuchado cuando le di un susto a Uryu," él dijo al amable capitán peliblanco, "Él grita exactamente como una niñita, y luego hace pucheros el resto del día."

"¿Por qué no te sentí? Esta habitación no está escudada," ella le miró, antes de ponerle un dedo en el pecho. "¿Qué está tramando Urahara?" En esta declaración, Yoruichi tuvo un ataque de risa y tuvo que ser sujetada por Soifon

"Oh por..." Renji puso sus ojos en blando otra vez. "¡En serio! ¡Él finalmente aprendió a controlar su presión espiritual! ¿Es eso tan sorprendente?"

"Así que es eso..." Ikkaku se rascó la cabeza, "pensé que parecías distinto."

"Sí, una vez que pude hacerlo," Ichigo dejó su mano caer a su cintura, "Sellar Zangetsu fue un trozo de tarta. Hablando de tartas, Yuzu trabajó mucho para hacer esta, así que mejor empiezas a cortarlo," él le dijo, entregándole un cuchillo.

"¿Yuzu lo preparó?" Rukia miró el tamaño de la tarta, "Wow... ¿como la habéis traído hasta aquí?" Nanao le pasó platos, para así poder empezar a repartir las porciones.

"En trozos. Lo juntamos cuando llegamos aquí," Shinji le dijo.

Una vez que todos tenían un trozo de pastel - blanco por supuesto - Ichigo le dio su regalo a Rukia. "Es de todos," él le dijo mientras ella desenvolvía cuidadosamente la tela que envolvía el regalo luego de leer la tarjeta - una de Chappy, claro. Los japoneses no usan papel para envolver sus regalos, muchos usan una tela como envoltorio llamada _furoshiki_, que puede ser reutilizada si guardada con cuidado. Rukia era muy cuidadosa al desenvolver el regalo con esa idea en la cabeza. También le gustaba el estampado, que tenía copos de nieve y Chappys. Karin la había elegido, y Orihime había demostrado ser muy adepta en envolviendo con _furoshiki_. (N/A1)

"¡Ooh!" ella exclamó contenta cuando lo vio. ¡Rotuladores - de todos los colores del arco-iris! ¡La caja debería de tener al menos cien colores, con doble punta, una gruesa y una fina! Y- un nuevo cuaderno de bocetos de tapa dura- uno de los buenos, más caros también. Y entonces... en el fondo, ella vio el libro y casi lloró. _Como dibujar Chappy el conejo como un profesional._

"Ichigo..." ella sobó la nariz y le miró. Él odiaba sus dibujos, se burlaba de ellos todo el tiempo, ¿pero aún así le dio todo aquello? Él estaba ruborizándose más rojo que el pelo de Renji.

"Bueno, el libro fue idea de Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Karin y yo sólo la construimos y Tatsuki encontró la tarjeta cuando estaba comprando comida..." Él dio de hombros, aún ruborizado. "También debería de haber una caja de lápices de dibujo..." ella chilló de alegría cuando vio la lata de caros lápices de dibujo. Agarrando el paquete completo a ella en un abrazo apretado, lo que provocó algunas risas de los espectadores. Era algo bueno que Byakuya estaba detrás de ella, y no pudo ver la mirada que ella le estaba dedicando en aquél momento... o él habría Senbonzakura-eado el trasero de Ichigo hasta Karakura - luego de enviarle a la unidad de cuidado intensivo de Unohana en el Cuarto Escuadrón.

El pastel fue un éxito, y él tuvo la oportunidad de entregar el pequeño regalo de Yuzu para los capitanes cuando Nemu silenciosamente se acercó a él pidiendo si podía llevar un trozo de pastel para Mayuri-sama... Ichigo compartió una mirada triunfal con Yoruichi, quién se puso a buscar en la bolsa con las latas por el paquete de galletas de Kurotsuchi mientras Rukia cuidadosamente cortaba un trozo de pastel para el padre de Nemu.

"Y por favor, dale esto también," La princesa Shihoin dijo, entregándole la lata.

"¿Qué es esto?" Nemu lo miró, confundida.

"Sólo un pequeño capricho de la familia Kurosaki," Yoruichi le sonrió. Shinji y Renji lo tomaron como su señal para comenzar a repartir las latas - y capitanes siendo las criaturas curiosas que son, no pudieron evitar echar una ojeada tan pronto como las recibieron.

"¡Son tan extravagantes!" Matsumoto exclamó mirando por encima de los hombros de su capitán a los elaborados dragones de hielo pintados en sus galletas. Soifon miraba las suyas, un poco confundida. Ella miró a Ichigo, luego a las galletas... ella veía el símbolo de su zanpakuto allí... pero también parecía haber pequeñas manchas negras. Ella volvió a mirar a Ichigo, y vio la mirada que él la estaba dando. Y decidió mirar las galletas más de cerca. _Hummm..._ ¡Oh! Ella sonrió, dándose cuenta que en cada galleta, las 'manchas' eran en verdad, la punta de la cola, una oreja, una pata... y en una galleta, un ojo dorado asomando alrededor de su símbolo. Era un gato negro, jugando a las escondidas con ella. Él había en realidad, puesto Yoruichi-sama en sus galletas.

"Muy inteligente, Kurosaki," ella le dijo, una leve sonrisa en sus labios mientras pasaba por su lado, "Muy inteligente." Él se rió en dientes; estaba contento que ella había visto lo que él había hecho en los suyos. Urahara dijo que a lo mejor él se estaba volviendo demasiado inteligente. Él miro a Byakuya que estaba mirando a los suyos. Rukia miró por encima del brazo de su hermano.

"¡Oh!" ella exclamó, "Todos esos pétalos de sakura..." ella miró hacia Ichigo, "¿Quién hizo todas estas?"

"Yuzu cocinó, Karin glaseó y yo hice la decoración," Ichigo admitió. Él había llegado a odiar los pétalos de sakura aún más de lo que ya hacía para cuando acabó aquellas...

Byakuya suspiró. A regañadientes reconoció el trabajo hecho en la comida - y si las galletas eran la mitad de buenas que el pastel, estas estarían excelentes - y se fue. Una vez él se hubo ido, Rukia corrió hasta Ichigo y tiró sus brazos alrededor suyo. "Eres tan retorcido," ella se rio, "¿De quién fue la idea de hacer todo esto?"

"Bueno, fue algo como un trabajo en grupo," él reconoció, devolviéndole el abrazo. "Venga, tenemos que darle al abuelo sus galletas, y un poco de este pastel."

Rukia asintió, y cortó una porción generosa de la tarta para el Capitán General y su teniente. "¿Renji - te apetece hacer de acompañante?"

"¿Hm?" Renji miró a la pareja con un poco de sorpresa. "Oh claro, Porque no. De esa manera el capitán no tendrá razón de ir detrás de tu trasero con el Bankai, y tú no pasarás el resto del cumpleaños de Rukia como un paciente del Cuarto Escuadrón."

Los tres pasearon hasta las oficinas del primer escuadrón, disfrutando de la mutua compañía, bromeando y riendo entre ellos. Ichigo había echado eso de menos, musitó mientras se acercaban al Primer Escuadrón. Incluso si su nariz y espinillas a veces sufrían por la presencia de la pequeña shinigami, él había echado de menos la amistad con ella y Renji. El teniente de Yamamoto los dejó entrar, y sus ojos se iluminaron a la vista de la generosa porción de pastel que ellos habían traído, mientras que El Viejo parecía más enamorado de las galletas. Ellos se fueron, dejando el par disfrutando de té y pasteles.

"¿Así que, cuánto te quedarás?" Rukia le preguntó a Ichigo mientras volvían a un ritmo más relajado.

"Oh, no lo sé," Ichigo dio de hombros, "No tengo prisa..."

Renji se rio de eso. "Para alguien cuya velocidad rivaliza la de Yoruichi y la del Capitán, eso suena raro viniendo de ti."

Ichigo le clavó el codo en las costillas de su amigo, haciéndole gruñir. Rukia se rio.

"Vosotros dos..." ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo de sus travesuras, "No me sorprende que Mizuiro y Ochi-sensei hayan pensado que sois familia."

"¿Familia?"

"¿Con él?"

"¡Ichigo!" Una voz le gritó.

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron; él maldijo por lo bajo, y miró por detrás del hombro.

"No estás en la decimotercera división, Ichigo" Kenpachi observó, asomándose a los tres.

"¿Por qué quieres tanto luchar contra mí?" Ichigo gruñó cuando vio su atormentador,"¿Por qué no me dejas sólo hacer una visita en paz?"

Una de las manos de Kenpachi se dejó caer en la cabeza de Ichigo, y él se inclinó para mirarle de soslayo. Ambos, Renji y Rukia, tragaron en seco; si Kenpachi les estuviese haciendo eso a ellos, ambos tendrían que salir huyendo, también. Renji quizás hasta más, des de que él ya había sido parte del escuadrón de Zaraki. "¡Porque quiero ver cuánto has mejorado des de la última vez que luchamos! ¡Y paz - paz es para cobardes! ¡Así que vamos a luchar!"

Ichigo golpeó la mano de Kenpachi fuera de su cabeza, irritado. Era el cumpleaños de Rukia; ¡él estaba allí para ella y no para eso! "Oh por el... ¿Qué tal si vas a refrescarte en el estanque koi y me dejas solo?" Él había empezado a girarse y había hecho un gesto de despedida con la mano derecha, por lo que él no vio lo que los otros vieron - o lo que Ukitake, Byakuya, Yoruichi y Kyoraku, quienes estaban cerca, también vieron. Él volvió a girarse cuando escuchó un ruido extraño, sólo para ver que Kenpachi - no estaba.

"Uh..." Rukia estaba mirando con la boca ligeramente abierta, mientras Renji se estaba rascando la cabeza, tratando de descubrir qué había puesto Yuzu en el pastel que le estaba haciendo alucinar... y entonces, Yachiru estaba de nuevo delante de los tres de ellos, completamente empapada y sonriendo alegremente.

"¡Hazlo otra vez, Ichi! ¡Fue divertido!"

"¿Hacer... qué?" Ichigo se quedó mirando a la ahora empapada, pequeño terror de cabello rosa con confusión. Renji señaló silenciosamente al estanque koi...de donde Kenpachi estaba luchando sin éxito de salir, y entonces hizo un movimiento con la mano. Ichigo se giro para mirar a Rukia para confirmarlo, y ella sólo asintió despacio con la cabeza, sus ojos abiertos y su boca aún abierta. Y por encima de ella, a los otros cuatro que también estaban mirando con las bocas abiertas - hasta Byakuya. Él miró de Yachiru a Kenpachi y luego a su mano con total y completo desconcierto. _¿En realidad había...?_

Él saltó y gritó con sorpresa cuando otro tomó su muñeca y dio un paso hacia delante cuando la persona que la estaba analizando tiró de él hacia delante.

"Hum, no hay señal de uso de ninguna clase de aparato..." Kurotsuchi golpeó la palma de la mano de Ichigo con su uña extra larga. "Esto necesitará unas pruebas extensas," el científico loco empezó a arrastrar a Ichigo detrás suyo lo que alarmó bastante a todos los espectadores, no menos importante de los cuáles era el shinigami sustituto. Él clavó sus talones, casi rompiendo el pavimento cuando Kurotsuchi siguió arrastrándole. Ichigo consideró seriamente sacar su zanpakuto y cortar fuera el brazo del capitán... demonios, él sólo utilizaría ese suero verde(N/A2) para reconstruirlo. Ukitake y Kyoraku ya habían empezado a acercarse, planeando en intervenir. Hasta Byakuya; nadie se merecía ser tocado y testado por Kurotsuchi.

"¡De ninguna manera!" Ichigo libró su mano, "¡Nadie hará ninguna prueba en mí!"

"Yo podría por supuesto, coger sólo la mano..."

"¡Y una mierda!"

"Capitán Kurotsuchi," la voz que interrumpió su pequeña disputa no toleraba la desobediencia. Nadie desobedecía al Capitán General cuando él hablaba en aquél tono - ni siquiera Ichigo. "Deja en paz al sustituto. Kurosaki, ven conmigo." Luego de dar a Renji y Rukia una mirada triste, Ichigo siguió al Capitán General de vuelta a su oficina, tardíamente dándose cuenta que Yoruichi había desparecido.

"Yo..." _¿cómo demonios voy a explicar eso? _Ichigo se preguntaba, _Ni siquiera sé qué demonios fue lo que hice, así que no puedo... a lo mejor me hará ir con Kisuke en su lugar... él no me partirá a trozos..._

"Las explicaciones se guardarán para cuando Yoruichi regrese," Yamamoto le paró de siquiera tratar de explicarse. "Por ahora siéntate y toma una taza de té." El Capitán General le dio lo que se suponía que debía ser una sonrisa tranquilizadora; pero una sonrisa en la cara de ese viejo se veía completamente fuera de lugar y en vez de eso, asustó al adolescente aún más. "No estás en ningún problema. Yo vi lo que pasó, y sé lo que fue."

Bueno, eso era un alivio. Sin embargo, estaba acostumbrado a meterse en problemas, por lo que que Yamamoto le dijese eso fue un poco sorprendente. Eso, más el hecho que el Capitán General parecía saber exactamente lo que había sucedido. _Bueno, me alegro que alguien lo sepa_, Ichigo pensó, tragando un poco del té que Sasabike le había dado. _Así al menos no tengo que hacer ninguna conjetura. Al parecer, esta vez planea decirme lo que está pasando, en lugar de dejarme a la deriva en la oscuridad por mi cuenta, como normalmente hace._

Le tomó a Yoruichi más o menos una hora para ejecutar la diligencia que Yamamoto le había mandado hacer, fue ésa la que fuese; cuando volvió, Yoruichi traía dos personas con ella - y esas dos personas dejaron a Ichigo sin habla.

"¿Papá? ¿Kisuke?"

* * *

**Diccionario y Notas de la Autora:**

**N/A: en el texto original, Yachiru dice 'Whitey-chan', que sería 'blanquito-chan' en español, por lo que decidí poner 'Shiro-chan' en su lugar, ya que Shiro el blanco y además, deja claro de quién ella está hablando.**

**N/A1: para más información sobre furoshiki, **_furoshiki . com__** (está en inglés), **_**sólo quiten los espacios (no hay www) o en **_es . wikipedia wiki / Furoshiki_

**N/A2: en a versión en inglés, la autora dice 'hypo goo' lo que no estoy muy segura de lo que puede significar en éste contexto, por lo que he puesto 'suero verde' ya que se refiere al Hojiku-Zai, que tiene aspecto de ser un suero verde (y así suena más a Ichigo).**

* * *

**N/A: ¡Capítulo Dos! ¡Yey! *****me desmayo de la felicidad y cansancio acumulado***** He logrado actualizar a tiempo, aunque la semana que viene comienzan las clases, por lo que creo que pasaré a actualizar los domingos en vez de los jueves.**

**Matta ne,**

**~Schieffer**


	3. Chapter 3

**.Nota de la autora: Puede que lo que os vaya a decir suene a excusa, pero ¡es la verdad!, ¡Mi ordenador se ha roto! Y he perdido todo lo que tenía hecho para la historia... Me compraré uno nuevo tan pronto como pueda, pero por ahora y los siguientes dos meses mínimo, escribiré en el de mi hermano, por lo que, no seguiré un calendario, cada vez que acabe un capítulo, lo publicaré, y a ver cuánto me toma... ¡De verdad que me siento fatal por ello! TT-TT, el resto de la nota de la autora está al final, que esta me tomó demasiado espacio...**

**¡Por favor perdonad las faltas de ortografía! Normalmente lo reviso todo, pero como no quería haceros esperar más de lo que ya habéis, pues sólo le he echado un vistazo por encima...**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, escenarios y todo lo que podáis reconocer, son propiedad de J.K. Rowlling y Tite Kubo. La trama es de **Eradona**, esta es sólo una traducción de una fan de la autora autorizada por la misma.

* * *

Capítulo 3

"_¿Papá? Kisuke?"_

.

.

.

Ichigo observó como su padre y Urahara se acercaban con Yoruichi. Sea lo que sea que él esperaba que Yoruichi estuviese haciendo, ir a por ése par no era lo que él esperaba.

"¿Así que finalmente pasó, no es cierto?" Isshin dijo sombríamente cuando se unieron a Ichigo y al Capitán General. Su estado de ánimo era sombrío, diferente de su usual tonto maníaco. Eso por sí solo, le dijo a Ichigo que fuese lo que fuese que estaba pasando, era serio.

"¿Qué finalmente pasó?" Ichigo miró a los dos, confundido. Urahara llevaba su atuendo de shinigami en vez de su traje verde de tendero que estaba acostumbrado a ver. Hasta él parecía serio. Sombrero, sandalias y abanico habían desaparecido. Él estaba viendo a Urahara como el ex capitán del decimosegundo escuadrón, algo que él raramente interpretaba, hasta para su antiguo alumno.

"Lo que hiciste cuando 'lanzaste' a Kenpachi Zaraki en el estanque es llamada 'magia accidental'..." Isshin suspiró y miró a Urahara quién asintió, antes de continuar. "Lo heredaste de tu madre."

"¿Yo hice - qué?" Ichigo continuó mirándoles, antes de girarse a Yoruichi para asegurarse que no había sido golpeado en la cabeza demasiadas veces. Ella asintió una vez; ellos no estaban estirando su pierna esa vez. Estaban hablando en serio.

"Verás, cuando naciste, Tessai y Urahara sellaron tus poderes - era bastante obvio que habías heredado los míos - y tu madre esperaba que una vez lo habíamos hecho, suprimiese los que podías haber heredado de ella." La expresión de Isshin era triste, mientras observaba su hijo, como si él no quisiese estar teniendo esa conversación con su hijo. "De hecho - naciste como espíritu, no como humano. Tuvimos que meterte en uno de los gigais de Urahara para convertirte en humano..."

"Yo no..." La mirada de Ichigo vagó de un shinigami al otro, desconcertado.

"Ichigo... cuando la conocí, tu madre era una bruja. Una viva y talentosa - y bastante poderosa también - bruja. Pero dado que ni su mundo ni el mío sabían nada sobre el otro, excepto por unas pocas excepciones, como el Comandante General y Urahara, decidimos que sería mejor que nos ocultásemos. Por lo que ella suprimió su magia, excepto por pequeñas, cosas imperceptibles, y yo conseguí un gigai de Urahara."

"Mamá era una..." Ichigo se sintió mareado. _Respira. _Él se dijo. _Sólo sigue respirando._.. _las brujas no existen, sólo en cuentos de hadas y saliendo con monos voladores por un camino de ladrillos amarillos... _pero a su pesar, ambos Isshin y Urahara asintieron.

"Empezamos a vigilarte de cerca cuando cumpliste los once, que es cuando la mayoría de brujos y brujas empiezan a desenvolver sus poderes, pero no diste ningún señal de hacerlo, por lo que supusimos que el sello había funcionado. Y ella también había sellado a Karin y Yuzu cuando nacieron..." Isshin se encogió de hombros. "Kisuke y yo pensamos que estabas a salvo. Sólo empezamos a preocuparnos otra vez cuando Rukia liberó tus poderes de shinigami, pero cuando nada pasó, creímos que no había heredado nada de ella al fin y al cabo. Supongo que nos hemos equivocado."

Ichigo se sentía como si un edificio se hubiese caído encima suyo. Su madre - su madre normal y humana - no era tan normal después de todo. _Estoy soñando. _Él pensó aturdido, mientras estaba allí sentado, vagamente escuchando a su padre, Kisuke y Yamamoto discutir sobre él y las posibles ramificaciones de su recién-descubierto poder. Él sintió una mano en su hombro, y miró atrás para ver a Yoruichi detrás de él. Ella le dio un apretón en su hombro, sólo una vez, sus ojos dorados llenos de simpatía. Y- Ichigo no era humano. Nunca lo había sido... él forzó su atención de vuelta a la conversación que tenía lugar a su alrededor.

"No sé sobre el entrenamiento," Isshin iba diciendo, en respuesta a una pregunta del Comandante General. "La escuela japonesa cerró hace un tiempo, debido a algún tipo de escándalo, y los jóvenes brujos y brujas están siendo forzados a ir a escuelas en el extranjero si sus familias no se sienten capaces de enseñarles," él dio de hombros, "he intentado mantenerme al tanto de lo que pasa en el mundo mágico - por si de caso. No es fácil cuando no tienes ninguna razón legítima, porque ellos son discretos, mucho. Pero algunos de los tenderos aún me recuerdan de cuando acompañaba Masaki, así que contestarían preguntas mientras no sea demasiado ruidoso - ellos saben que tuve los niños, así que no les importa contestarme preguntas sobre escuelas y entrenamiento, ya que saben por qué lo pregunto." Él miraba al Seiretei des de la ventana, con el ceño fruncido, aparentemente pensando profundamente. "Las escuelas chinas y vietnamitas funcionan de una manera política semejante a la que hacía la japonesa, por lo que es difícil entrar; Corea no tiene una; los pocos magos con los que he hablado están divididos, las escuelas indias, del Oriente Medio, sudamericanas y africanas están en el mismo estado político como sus contrapartes del mundo mundano; así que las que realmente quedan las europeas, australianas y norteamericanas. Tengo entendido que la escuela en Hawái es particularmente buena. Tengo entendido que la mayoría de los estudiantes japoneses van ahí, así que hay una población razonable. La segunda opción es Queensland, Australia. También hay una escuela al norte de Nueva York, aunque no estoy seguro de dónde es."

"¿Qué hay de Inglaterra? ¿O, para ser más preciso, Escocia?" Yamamoto dijo pensativo con una mirada algo pícara en el rostro.

_¿Gran Bretaña? _Ichigo boqueó. ¿Yamamoto quería enviarle todo el camino hasta _Gran Bretaña_? Demonios, al menos Hawái tenía una población japonesa... _playas..._ y si dejasen que Rukia le visitase... _bikinis_...

"¿Dices Hogwarts?" Isshin encontró su mirada con la del Capitán General, como si tratase de descubrir que pasaba por la cabeza del anciano. "Hay una razón por la que les encantaría tenerle allí, y no sólo porque Masaki estudió allí." Cuando Isshin dijo eso, Kisuke tuvo que toser para ocultar su risa.

"¿Qué es Hogwarts?" Ichigo preguntó, finalmente encontrando su voz.

"Hogwarts es la escuela británica de magia y hechicería en Escocia. El director es el profesor Albus Dumbledore, un viejo amigo mío." El Capitán General respondió sin problemas. "Nos mantenemos en contacto."

"¿De verdad?" Kisuke no trató de ocultar su sonrisa esa vez, "Que conveniente."

"¿Por qué les encantaría tenerme allí?" Ichigo se estaba confundiendo más y más a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Había tratado de seguir la conversación, pero se había perdido en 'Inglaterra'. Demonios, había llegado a un punto soportable en Hawái, cuando sus esperanzas de ver a Rukia en un bikini habían sido frustradas. Ahora estaban hablando de enviarle a Escocia... ¿no era allí dónde los hombre llevaban faldas?_ ¡Oh, mierda no!_ ¡Renji e Ikkaku jamás le dejarían oír el final de eso!

"Porque, Ichigo, tu madre era una descendiente directa de uno de los cuatro fundadores de la escuela - Godric Gryffindor. No era algo que ella soltase por ahí, de hecho, su familia trabajó muy duro para mantener viva la leyenda de que no dejó descendientes," Isshin miraba al cielo, como recordando, "ella no estaba segura ya que no habían pruebas excepto por rumores, pero deberían de tener más que sólo su línea de sangre, ya que de hecho, ella acabó en una de las otras casas. Así que es posible que tú y tus hermanas seáis descendientes de más de uno de los fundadores. En el mundo mágico británico eso prácticamente os hace realeza."

"Uh... no gracias, creo que pasaré." Ichigo iba diciendo, pero Yamamoto ya había producido una mariposa infernal de color diferente de las demás. Él notó que ésa tenía verde, escarlata, índigo y dorado en ella. Yamamoto la miró por un buen momento antes de dejarla ir. No tenía ni idea de lo que su padre había querido decir con 'una de las otras casas'. Todo aquello le estaba dándole vueltas a la cabeza. ¿No tenía _él _algo que decir en todo ese lío? ¡Ellos estaban felizmente planeando su vida por él y él ni siquiera podía decir algo al respecto!

"Una mariposa especial que yo creé para poder comunicarme con Dumbledore-san," Yamamoto dijo, "También creamos un hechizo especial que le permitirá venir aquí, una vez reciba este mensaje. Creo que podremos ayudarnos mutuamente, si lo que él me estuvo diciendo últimamente realmente llegó a pasar."

No tuvieron que esperar a Albus Dumbledore tanto como lo hicieron por el padre de Ichigo. Él simplemente se apareció en la oficina de Yamamoto, asustando a todos menos el Comandante General. Ichigo gritó y casi se cae de la silla. Incluso Yoruichi saltó, asustada ante su repentina aparición. Ichigo estaba sorprendido por la autenticidad de la sonrisa que cruzó la cara del Comandante General. Él nunca había visto al viejo sonreír de aquella manera... demonios; él nunca había visto al viejo sonreír. De hecho, Ichigo se pellizcó para ver si no estaba soñando.

"Ah, Albus-san. Ha pasado tiempo."

"Sí que lo ha hecho, mi amigo," el viejo devolvió la reverencia y contestó en perfecto japonés. Y él era viejo, Ichigo pensó. Demonios, pero si aquellos dos podrían ser - primos, o algo por el estilo. Es cierto, Dumbledore tenía más pelo en la cabeza que Yamamoto, pero el tamaño de su barba rivalizaba con la del Comandante General, y él llevaba una túnica de un púrpura brillante en lugar de negro. Además, también llevaba unos anteojos, a través de los cuáles, brillaban un par de ojos azules; ojos que estaban abiertos, y llenos de ávida curiosidad. "Bueno, ahora, ésa fue una historia bastante interesante la que me has contado."

"Este es el joven Kurosaki, y este es su padre, Isshin," Yamamoto los presentó.

"¿Y tú esposa te dijo eso?" Dumbledore preguntó, girándose hacia Isshin, sus ojos brillaban con interés. "Sabía que Masaki era una bruja sangre pura, pero no tenía ni idea - siempre se creyó que Gryffindor no dejó descendientes. Especialmente des de que ella era una Hufflepuff - Prefecta y Premio Anual."

"Sí. Y ella tenía una caja de recuerdos familiares - o algo así - cartas y esas cosas. Estaría más que contento en dejarte que les eches un vistazo. Podrías ser capaz de decirme qué son," Isshin asintió a las preguntas del profesor. "Podrías hasta quedarte con algunas de ellas... si crees que serían útiles.

"De hecho, me gustaría verlas en algún momento," Dumbledore dijo, asintiendo. "Pero por ahora..." Él miró al sorprendido Ichigo de cerca. "Bueno, él tiene el color del pelo, pero muchas familias mágicas en Inglaterra lo tienen; de hecho, probablemente será confundido con otro Weasley," el Comandante General sonrió. Sacó su mano de su espalda, donde había estado todo ése tiempo; y en la mano llevaba una espada. "Si no te importa, joven, cógela un momento."

Comenzando a irritarse, y deseando que alguien comenzase a preguntarse cómo se sentía respecto a las cosas, Ichigo cogió la espada - y casi la deja caer de nuevo, cuando comenzó a brillar. Sólo mucha práctica - y el conocimiento de que tendría sus orejas encajonadas y cabeza golpeada por más de una persona en la habitación le impidieron hacerlo.

"Ah, sí, bueno entonces," Dumbledore volvió a sonreír y cogió la espada. "Parece que eres, de facto, un descendiente de Gryffindor. La espada habría reaccionado de otra manera si no lo fueses." Ante la mirada desconcertada de Ichigo, explicó, "esta espada, una vez perteneció a Godric Gryffindor. Y mientras que garantiza ayuda a un verdadero miembro de la Casa de Gryffindor cuando realmente lo necesitan, sólo brillará de ésta manera cuando uno de su misma sangre la sujete."

"Estaba pensando, mi amigo, que podríamos ayudarnos el uno al otro aquí," el Comandante General dijo, mientras Sasabike llegaba con té para todos, y Ichigo tuvo su primera prueba de la magia verdadera, cuando Dumbledore conjuró unos sillones que lucían bastante confortables con un largo, palo de madera que sacó de su túnica. Mientras Ichigo viajaba entre irritado, confuso y francamente contrariado (honestamente, habían momentos en los que no sabía qué emoción estaba sintiendo) la trama se urdió. Durante las vacaciones de verano, Ichigo y cualquiera de sus amigos que Dumbledore creyese que pudiesen manejarlo (si había alguno) y algunos shinigamis recibirían un curso intensivo de magia para poder hacerles llegar al nivel de alumnos de Quinto Año. Aprenderían un diferente tipo de magia para poder luchar contra su enemigo, Aizen, con la esperanza de que no fuese capaz de contrarrestarlo; a cambio, los shinigamis ayudarían Dumbledore a proteger al "elegido" profetizado del mundo mágico. _Genial. _Ichigo pensó malhumorado mientras se encontraba hasta el cuello en una misión de la cuál casi no sabía nada, _otro "elegido" me preguntó si él se siente como yo la mitad del tiempo... ¿y qué demonios es un Hufflepuff y un Gryffindor de todos modos? ¡Todo eso pasó directo por encima de mi cabeza!_

"Una idea excelente," Dumbledore asintió, mientras escuchaba la propuesta de Yamamoto. "¿Estoy asumiendo que tienes shinigamis que parecen lo suficientemente jóvenes como para ser de su edad? Los alumnos de Quinto Año suelen tener entre quince y dieciséis años de edad."

Ichigo iba a abrir la boca para decir que Rukia lo hacía todo el tiempo, pero Yamamoto le ganó en velocidad.

"Sí, tengo tres en la cabeza, de facto. Una es una actriz bastante cualificada; de hecho; estuvo de incógnito en un Instituto normal por bastante tiempo," él dijo, inclinándose hacia delante. Ichigo casi suspiró de alivio, ya que sólo podía estar hablando sobre Rukia. Él y los demás no habían gastado todo aquél tiempo y esfuerzo, ¡Sólo para ser separado de ella por Continentes! Ichigo le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, como si leyéndole la mente. "Además uno de mis Capitanes puede fácilmente hacerse pasar por uno de tus estudiantes de Primero Año. Y la tercera en la que estoy pensando, es bastante similar en apariencia a la primera. Todos los tres son bastante buenos en nuestra magia, kidou."

Así que sería Toshiro, e Ichigo no estaba seguro de quién sería la tercera shinigami. Shuhei y Kira parecían demasiado mayores al igual que Isane, Nanao y Rangiku; Renji era horrible en kidou por lo que estaba fuera, principalmente porque era una chica; él no tenía idea sobre Nemu; y él no dejaría Yachiru salir sin una correa; hm, siempre está Kiyone... ¿y qué pasaba con esa ex-teniente de Aizen, la que había tratado de matar? Las pocas veces que la había visto, había pensado que ella parecía algo joven...

"¡Maravilloso!" Dumbledore asintió, sus ojos brillando detrás de los anteojos. "Bueno, entonces, sólo queda ver los amigos de Ichigo. He oído que la escuela Japonesa cerró hace unos años y muchos jóvenes magos y brujas están yéndose por los lados. Una verdadera vergüenza. Eso le dará al joven Percy Weasley algo que escribir para el Departamento de Cooperación de Magia Internacional."

"No me sorprendería si uno o más de los amigos de Ichigo tiene el talento," Urahara dijo, con un brillo misterioso en sus ojos, "él parece ser capaz de -_ ahem _- ¿pasárselo a la gente?" el propietario de la tienda sonrió al joven, quién se removió incómodo. "I sólo tenéis que decirme qué necesitaréis y veré qué os puedo conseguir antes que las clases de refuerzo empiecen"

"Dos de sus amigos deberían de ser vigilados de cerca ya que estoy seguro que tienen sangre mágico en sus venas," Ichigo se quedó boquiabierto ante eso, pero Isshin no hizo ningún intento de especificar quiénes eran. "Sé dónde están las tiendas japonesas," Isshin continuó, "así podremos hacernos con material de antemano..." él dio un suspiro melodramático, "solía ir con Masaki..."

Dumbledore le dio una mirada de reojo, uno que decía que no había sido engañado por su actuación. Ichigo notó una sonrisa cansada abrirse camino hasta sus labios cuando el director le miró y pudo ver una chispa de humor en sus ojos azules. _No, _Ichigo pensó, _él ve directamente a través de la Barba de Cabra._

"Ahora, Yama, sobre esos tres oficiales tuyos..."

"Sasabike, si eres tan amable de ir a por ellos por mí," Yamamoto a su ayudante, teniendo por seguro que su ayudante sabía de quién estaba hablando. El teniente asintió y caminó a la puerta; cuando lo abrió, sin embargo, dos personas que habían estado arrodillados delante de la puerta tratando de escuchar lo que estaba pasando en el interior, se desplomaron hacia adelante para aterrizar en un montón a sus pies.

"Ah... Capitán Comandante, encontré a la señorita Kuchiki..."

"Y también al Teniente Abarai por lo parece," Urahara se rió. Ambos saltaron a sus pies, avergonzados de haber sido pillados intentando espiar - o intentándolo- , nada más ni nada menos que al Capitán Comandante.

"Señorita Kuchiki ven aquí por favor," El Capitán Comandante dijo con el ceño fruncido. "Teniente Abarai, si eres tan amable de ir a buscar la Teniente Hinamori por mí, ¿por favor? Eso ahorraría a mi Teniente algún tiempo... y olvidaré este pequeño incidente."

"¡Por supuesto señor! ¡Ahora mismo señor!"

Ichigo ocultó su sonrisa detrás de su mano mientras Renji hacía una salida apresurada de la habitación; él debería haber sabido que esos dos estaban al acecho en alguna parte, preocupados por él. ¡Él no había pensado que sería en la misma puerta de Yamamoto! Cuando la mirada nerviosa de Rukia se encontró con la suya, él le guiñó, cosa que hizo que sus ojos violetas se abrieran un poco. Dumbledore también la miraba, valorativamente.

"Estás en lo cierto viejo amigo; ella no tendrá problemas encajando," se golpeó la barbilla, "¿y dices que es muy buena en vuestro kidou?"

"Una de nuestros mejores fuera de los Cuerpos de Kidou," Yamamoto asintió, haciendo que los ojos de Rukia se abriesen al cumplido inesperado, "Yo medio que espero que ellos asalten mis tropas y se lleven a la señorita Kuchiki y tres de mis Tenientes." Rukia se ruborizó furiosamente por el cumplido del Capitán Comandante.

Pocos minutos después Momo y Toshiro llegaron, casi al mismo tiempo, Momo unos cuantos pasos por delante de él, ya que el Quinto Escuadrón estaba más cerca. Matsumoto detrás de su Capitán, y ella empujó a Renji, tratando de averiguar qué estaba pasando, y quién era el extraño anciano... Renji sólo podía dar de hombros. Sólo le habían dicho que buscara a Momo, no le habían dicho el por qué.

"Entrado los dos también, es mejor que escuchar por el hueco de cerraduras," Yamamoto suspiró. Al menos tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzada. Una vez todos estuvieron delante de él, la explicación fue hecha otra vez, ésta más detallada, con alguna ayuda de Isshin.

"¡Así fue como mandaste a Kenpachi de cabeza al estanque Koi!" Renji exclamó.

"Un tipo diferente de magia..." Toshiro dijo pensativo, ya viendo las posibilidades.

"Ya puedo decir, sólo de estar aquí, que estos tres no tendrán problemas aprendiendo nuestra magia, o usándola," el Profesor Dumbledore explicó. "De todos modos, des de que os haréis pasar por estudiantes de Quinto Curso, creo que necesitaremos algo como una escuela de verano para poneros a la par con el resto." Toshiro sólo suspiró; él ya se había dado cuenta que no iría en el mismo año que los demás. Momo le dio una mirada de entendimiento.

"¿Cómo querrás echarles un ojo a los amigos de Ichigo?" Isshin preguntó. Dumbledore pensó sobre ello por un momento.

"Bueno... supongo que la mejor manera sería que todos estuviesen en el mismo sitio..."

Urahara asintió, "Podemos reunirles en la tienda, sin problema. Y como la mayoría de ellos ya sabe sobre la Sociedad de Almas, no deberían haber sorpresas."

"Um..." Momo medio levantó su mano, ruborizándose levemente.

"¿Sí, Teniente Hinamori?" Yamamoto la miró.

"Estoy de acuerdo en que esto debe ser hecho - y veo el potencial de usar un tipo distinto de magia contra Aizen - y quizás usar kidou contra _su_ enemigo, si alguien tiene la habilidad de aprenderlo," ella dijo, y viendo las miradas de sorpresa, supuso que nadie había pensado en ese ángulo. "Pero - um - esta escuela - ¿dijiste que está en Inglaterra?"

"Eso es cierto."

"Bueno - no creo que nadie haya pensado en esto ya que el japonés de Dumbledore-san es tan bueno - pero, um, yo no hablo inglés." Toshiro y Rukia también asintieron. Aparentemente tampoco ellos sabían.

"Creo que eso será un problema," Isshin dijo, frunciendo el ceño."

"Oy, **Hat 'n' Clogs -**" Ichigo miró a Urahara, "**Is there anything you can do about that?** (1)"

Todo el mundo le miró parpadeando, hasta su padre - y Dumbledore sonrió. Ichigo había utilizado un inglés casi perfecto - si no muy acentuado. Él dio de hombros a sus expresiones. "Lo aprendí en la escuela." Él miró a su padre. "¡Si echaras un poco de atención no tendrías esa expresión desconcertada!" Él se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza, "Tatsuki siempre estuvo en la misma clase que yo, es algo que decidimos que harías hace algún tiempo - queríamos ir a América, a ver los parques de atracciones de Florida - así que supusimos que deberíamos saber Inglés. Hasta abrimos una cuenta en el banco sólo para eso; creímos que iríamos para la graduación, Uryu se nos unió el año pasado, quiere ver los diseños de los estudios de Disney... él puede hablar mejor que los dos de nosotros. Chad puede arreglárselas si necesario, pero tiene un acento hispánico; ambos, Keigo y Orihime lo dejaron hace tiempo, pero Mizuiro se mantuvo. Creo que es la única clase en la que realmente saca buenas notas. "

Urahara sonrió, "**I think I can come up with something by the time you need to start.**" A diferencia de Ichigo, su inglés era inacentuado. Yoruichi se rió y contestó amablemente, "Bueno, ¿qué os esperabais? Llevamos más tiempo estudiándolo. Si quieres oír alguien hablar como un nativo - hablad con Rose."

"Está decidido entonces," Yamamoto dijo, "Dejaré el problema de la lengua en tus manos Urahara. Albus, si haces un calendario, para que estos tres sepan cuando deben de estar allí..."

"Por supuesto, te lo haré llegar esta semana." Había algo de alivio en los ojos del otro, y estaba sentado más recto en su silla, como si hubiera acabado de recibir ayuda con un peso que llevaba en sus espaldas. _Ahora que lo pienso, _Ichigo pensó, _el Abuelo está igual - revigorizado. Es como si tuviesen esperanza otra vez. _"Tengo que lidiar con el Torneo de los Tres Magos este año...alguien puso el nombre de Potter, probablemente esperando que termine gravemente herido, o hasta muerto, durante el evento."

"Puedo poner algunos miembros de las Fuerzas Secretas en la escuela si quieres..." Yamamoto ofreció. Dumbledore le sonrió con gratitud a su viejo amigo por la oferta.

"Déjame ver si puedo pensar en una manera de mezclarles, sólo por si alguien puede ver shinigamis tan bien como yo puedo," él dijo con sincera gratitud. "Y gracias."

* * *

**Nota de la traductora:**

**Primero de todo, quiero que sepáis que probablemente no pueda actualizar no sólo por lo del ordenador roto, si no que también porque este año yo y mi hermano hemos empezado la universidad (sí, somos gemelos, por si os lo preguntabais XD) y todo es un caos... sin embargo no me rendiré y traduciré toda la trilogía de Eradona ¡aunque me tome la vida! ****ojos brillando al estilo anime***** por lo que ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído, y a los que le han favoriteado o le han dado a seguir... ¡me habéis alegrado la vida y juro no decepcionaros! T3T**

**Sobre las cosas en inglés, he decidido dejarlas en inglés, SÓLO porque eran muy poca cosa, además, así da el efecto que les debería de haber dado a los personajes... lol, de todas maneras, aquí van las traducciones:**

_1. ¡Oye, sombrerero! ¿hay algo que puedas hacer sobre ello?_

_2. Creo que puedo llegar a algo para el tiempo que tengáis que empezar._

**Creo que esto es todo a parte de una cosa...**

**He empezado a ir a clases de japonés y he aprendido AKA recordado que "Matta ne", lo que suelo utilizar como parte de mi firma quiere decir "espera" cuando lo que yo quería decir era "Ja ne" o "hasta luego" Pido perdón por el error, y apartir de ahora, cambiaré mi firma para arreglar este pequeño error...**

**¡And That's All Folks!**

_**Ja ne,**_

_**~Schieffer**_


End file.
